Soundless Music
by ThreeFriends
Summary: What happens when a deaf Bella Swan moves to Forks with a coven of vampires are near by? by Lyn
1. A Soundless World

**I own nothing. After a point the "signs" will become "quotes". In this story, Bella is NOT Edward's singer but still is his mate, so it may be difficult to understand. ~ Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch. 1: A Soundless World

BPOV

I see the world, yet I do not hear it. I can see people play the piano, but I can only guess what it sounds like. I was born hearing but by the age of six, the last thing I remember hearing is Clair de Lune on the piano.

I'm one of the first people to get off the plane in Seattle. As soon as I get off, a lady comes up to me and signs: Isabella Swan? I reply back yes and follow her out of the terminal to reach the baggage claim where my father, Charlie, is waiting. I run up to him and give him a big hug.

"Bells!"

"Dad!"

He picks up my luggage and takes me to the car. We make our way to Forks gradually. We stop at a simple two-story with a brown door. I smile up at warmly. Home, I think in my head. Once inside, I make my way up the stairs to my room. I open the door and see the old quilt Gran made for me. I go back down stairs and tell Charlie the rest of my thing will be here tomorrow from Phoenix and that I'm going to bed. He said okay, goodnight and kissed my forehead. I dreamt of a beautiful meadow with a mysterious guy in it. He was handsome with bronze hair and had a crooked smile.

The next day, I went with Charlie to register at the school. I may be deaf, but I want to live a normal life. The whole entire time the principal ignored me and was talking solely to Charlie. It was hard to keep up with what they were saying, because their lips were moving to fast. I signed to Charlie, can I see the school? He asked the principal if it was okay and led us out of the office with my schedule and a map. Soon after he'd left I asked Charlie if it was okay if I could go alone. He said it was okay as long as I stayed safe.

I was doing fairly well, fro myself. Until, I guess, the bell rang when a flood of students came out the classrooms. I was jostled and knocked on the floor. After it cleared out, guy was walking down the hall and saw me. His lips were moving to fast for me to read. I tried getting up but he was in the way too much for me to do so.

I grabbed my iPad2 from my bag and typed, "Talk slower so I can read what you're trying to say".

He gave me a confused look and said "Read?" He then grabbed my iPad and typed, "I was wondering if you needed help getting up?"

I shook my head no, grabbed the iPad and typed, "I must be going now. Nice meeting you bronze hair."

I met back up with Charlie and we were headed home. When we got there, I saw a rusty but nice old truck. Standing next to it was a tall teenager and a man in a wheelchair. I turned to Charlie and said, "Jacob and Billy?" He nodded his head and said that the truck was mine to drive to school so I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser. I thanked him, after he explained to them what I "said". We bid them a goodbye and I went to bed, eagerly anticipating tomorrow.


	2. A Soundfilled World

**I still own nothing. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch. 2: A Sound-filled World

EPOV

I go through the motions every day, as I have for the past hundred years. Alice is hiding something from me and I know it. All I hope is that it has to make me happy like music.

Today started off normal, except Alice was even more hyper. I ignored it and went to school with my siblings all piled in my Volvo. The rest of the day was normal, until I heard the thoughts of Principal Green and Charlie Swan. They were making arrangement for Charlie's daughter, Bella to start tomorrow. I tried to peak into her mind, but it was like she wasn't there. I ignored it and continued class in my own thoughts.

When the bell rang I continued thinking and walking rather slow. So slowly, in fact, the tardy bell rang. I began to make my way to the front office, when I noticed a girl on the floor. I went over to her and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need help," rather quickly. She was studying my lips and squinting. She then tried to get up. I wouldn't let her. She took an iPad2 out of her bag and typed,"Talk slower so I can read what you're trying to say."

What? I was confused and said, "Read?" I grabbed her iPad and typed, "I was wondering if you needed help getting up?"

She shook her head no, grabbed the iPad and typed, "I must be going now. Nice meeting you bronze hair."

Bronze hair? I liked that nickname better than the one Emmett gave me, Eddie. I decided to skip the rest of Spanish, so I could think about her. I wondered why she typed instead of spoke. I'll have to find out. I wondered what type of music she liked.

That night, I asked Alice what she knew about her and why she didn't talk. Alice looked at me dead in the eye and said, "She's deaf, Edward, so that is why she typed."

Deaf.

"Was she born that way?"

"No, but by the time she was six, she could hear nothing. Her only memory of sound is a piano version of Clair de Lune."

I was so shocked and saddened by this that I ran strait to the meadow.

The meadow is someplace I'd want to take her someday. Someday soon. If I could, I'd play Clair de Lune for her everyday. I soon realize that I loved her. I'd do anything for her. Even if it was trying to help her hear again.

I ran back to the house and asked Alice if she could be her friend. Then I realized I didn't even know her name.

"Bella. Her name is Isabella Swan and it's already set for the future, Edward," Alice said to me.

Bella, What a beautiful name for a beautiful human.


	3. A Twist of Unexpected

**Your reviews and response to this inspired me to write more! I still own nothing. ~ Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.3: A Twist of Unexpected

BPOV

I got up the next morning excited and happy. Clair de Lune filled my as if someone was playing it for me. After showering and eating breakfast, I started my truck and remembered the way to school. Once there, I looked over my schedule one last time before I headed to the front office. Mrs. Cope gave me a pass for all the teachers to sign, and I started over to English.

The class went fairly well, until, I guess, the bell rang. A greasy haired boy came up and started speaking very enthusiastically. Good thing I had my iPad out, because I couldn't understand him. He looked at me confused and walked off. Over time more people were avoiding me.

Great. What a start to a new school.

By lunch time, I had no friends. Except maybe one. Her name was Angela, and she was one of the sweetest people a person could meet. She actually took time to read what I'd typed and she offered to walk with me to Biology.

When we'd got there, I walked up to the teacher and typed: "Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here. The reason that I typed is because I'm deaf. You don't have to do sign language, but could you articulate your words so I could read your lips?" He nodded yes and pointed me to the last available seat in the class. It so happened to be next to bronze hair.

"I was wondering when I'd see you," I typed.

"I'm sorry you had to wait long."

"Do you have any questions for me, bronze hair?"

"Edward, my name is Edward. And yes"

"Okay, Edward, what are they?"

"What's your name and why do you type?"

"Bella's the name and I so happen to be deaf."

"Sorry to hear that. Were you always that way?"

"Deaf you mean? To answer the question, no I haven't always been. I stopped hearing by the age of six."

"Since you have heard, what's your last memory?"

"Clair de Lune."

We continued like this until the end of the class. Edward wanted to know even more about me tomorrow. He even asked if I wanted to sit with him at lunch. I agreed whole-heartedly. After Biology, I had a study hall period instead of Gym for obvious reasons. Once there, a girl caught my eye. She was pixie-like, had spike-y hair and was very energetic. What shocked me the most was that she came up to me and signed," Hi. My name is Alice Cullen. You must be Bella."

"Umm, hi. This might be rude, but how do you know I'm deaf?"

"I guessed since you were typing everything you say and my brother said you were."

"Who's your brother then?"

"Oh, which one? I have two. One's Edward and the other is Emmett."

"Probably Edward, then. How do you know to sign?"

"I learned years ago for fun. Now I know someone to speak with it."

I feel like we might be good friends. Soon, we made plans to meet later this weekend for… shopping. I really don't like shopping. But who can say no to Alice?

When I got home, I was happy to admit to making at least two friends and something else in the making. What a nice day it was.


	4. A True Act of Selflessness

**You guys are great! I still own nothing. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school, plays, and finals. I'll answer and questions about Bella's deafness, just PM me but make sure you say 'Lyn'. Plus I recommend listening to the songs in this chapter (I know my music *wink*).~ Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.4: A True Act of Selflessness

EPOV

After school, I wasn't paying very much attention t the thoughts around me. I was too busy thinking about _her. _I wanted to know if her hearing disability was similar to Beethoven's, except it happened to her rapidly.

I also wanted to know how in the world did Alice know sign language. I ask her later.

When I got home with my family, I went straight to my room to find some music with the most bass. I finally found two. One was called Starlight by Muse and the other is Friends by Band of Skulls.

_Weren't you going to ask me something, Edward? _thought Alice as she leaned against my door frame.

"Oh, yes. Um, when did you learn sign language?"

_Last night, dear brother._

Evil, conniving pixie. She _knew_!

"Should I learn a little bit, or wait?"

"Edward, at least know your name, her name, beautiful, love, what and why."

"Thank you so much! Another question, can she talk?"

"That, dear brother, is something you need to find out yourself," she said with a wink.

After that, I rushed down to the computers and googled how to do the simple things of ASL. Esme walked by and asked what I was doing. I just told her it was something I was interested in. She looked suspicious of me and walked away asking if I could play any time soon. I told her I didn't think so. She looked away sad and left.

I hated making Esme making sad. But I'm entirely sure if I want to play in the near future. My main focus is Bella and finding away to make her hear again.


	5. A Gift

I own nothing. Thanks to WynterCullen809 who helped me come up with something funny for Edward to sign. ~ Lyn Soundless Music

Ch.5: A Gift

BPOV

I woke up the next morning excited for lunch that day. Edward is so… different. He truly seems to care for me. He could have anyone at that school.

But why me, a deaf girl who causes people to walk away from her.

I was thinking about this over breakfast, when Charlie told me someone was at the door to pick me up for school. What? I didn't ask anyone to pick me up. I just shrugged it off and picked up my stuff for school and unplugged my iPad.

I opened the door and found Edward there.

He signed to me saying, "Your ears look nice today." I burst out laughing right then and there.

"What, did I do something wrong?" he spoke. I just nodded saying I'll tell you later.

The ride to school was interesting. He kept on pointing out things for me to sign. By the time we got there we had 20 minutes to the bell rung. Everyone was staring, including of group of people by Alice. There was one other girl and two guys. The girl was blonde and beautiful. One guy was big, like a bear with curly brown hair. The other was lean, like Edward, and blonde. I felt slightly afraid but I was use to the stares. They come with being deaf. Edward sensed that I felt awkward and lead me inside, but without me noticing he was glaring at the group.

"Who are they, E?"

"E?"

"Just answer the question."

"Not until you answer mine."

"Fine, you said 'Your ears look nice today.'"

"Really?"

"Yes, now answer the question!"

"You already know Alice, the others are Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. My siblings."

"I don't think they like me."

"What's not to like," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I just thanked him for the ride and went to my first class to beat the rush.

By lunch time, I forgot that I was going to eat with him. Until he was waiting by the door. I smiled and walked with him to class. He bought my lunch, even though I begged him not to.

I still felt their stares as we walked to the table.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't like them staring at me."

"Well, I know something that'll cheer you up."

"What?"

He pulled out an iPod nano and held out an earbud. I looked at him and he mouthed, "Put it in already." I put it in and I heard the beat to music in the first time in eleven years.


	6. The Gift of Learning

**This is my second attempt at this chapter, because I didn't save the first one. Sooo, I gonna runaway from your pitchforks and fire staff thingies. I'm going on vacation for half a month so I might not update soon. Love y'all through my stupidness. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.6: The Gift of Learning

EPOV

She seemed so sad before and it was breaking my dead heart. But as soon as I gave her that earbud, her smile blew me away. It was like she forgot all those stares from before. It felt like she was in her own world.

And I was caught in the middle of it.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. When I dropped her off at home, I asked if I could facetime her so I could learn more sign language. She happily obliged and gave me her email. Now, I need to find an iPad2 or 3. I bought the latter.

Once home, I mentally prepared myself for an epic confrontation. There they stood by the back window. Rose in the middle, Em to her right, and Jazz to her left. The Rose and the Jazz were staring intensely at me, while Em was just looking at me confused. Rose was the one who broke the silence.

"Who was she, why were you talking to her, and does she know?"

"Her name's Bella, she can't talk, and no, she doesn't know."

_She can't talk? What kind of human is she? _wondered Emmett.

"Why can't she talk? Is she deaf or something?" asked Jasper.

"She so happens to BE deaf. If you have anymore questions, ask Alice. I going to go facetime her."

_Eddie is really hung up on this deaf chick. Maybe we should give her a chance. We might learn something out of this, like to make rude hand gestures or communicate in a crowd of vampires, _pondered Emmett right before I went upstairs.

"So, B, like this?" I asked with my hands after she just taught me to sign music.

"B?"

"You call me E, so I'll call you B."

"Fair enough."

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"This might be cliché, but silent movies or old romance movies like Romeo and Juliet. It's getting late, want to continue this tomorrow at my place."

I glanced over to the clock and saw that it was nearing eleven o'clock. "It's not cliché and I'm holding you to that. Good night."

She said good night and ended the call. I got up from my couch and made my way down stairs to find Esme looking at me intently. "What?"

"I only heard laughing, what were you doing?"

"Learning sign language with Bella. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's good to see you so happy, dear."

I smiled and left to go run. I found her house and scaled the side of the wall to her room. I found her there sleeping with a small smile on her face. I sat in the small rocking chair in the corner and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and without a care in the world. Then she started, I think, talking. Her voice was kind of hoarse but I could still make it out.

"Edward."

My dead heart was filled with warmth of actually knowing she could speak.


	7. Unexpected

**On with the show! I might not put Jacob in this story, because I REALLY don't like his character. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

"Music is what feelings sound like."-Unknown

Ch.7: Unexpected

BPOV

Over the next couple of weeks, Edward and I got even closer. He still did the same things, like picking me up for school or facetiming me, but it changed on one day.

It was the middle of March and the day was sunny. He didn't show up and I got a ride from Charlie. I got there and the sun was bright. l looked around and Edward and his siblings were still not there. Odd, they usually were.

By lunch time, they still weren't there. I ate with Angela and she's going to give me a ride home today. Biology was not nearly enjoyable as it was in the past, because Edward was still not there. I pretty much stared out the window the entire class time.

Edward, where are you? I miss you being here. I enjoyed our stories together. I wish you were here. I just want see you. I... I think I like you.

Wait, more than like. Love. I think I love you.

What? That was weird for me to think. But, do I really love him?

By Friday, he and his siblings came back. He apologized for his absence and made it up to me by asking me on a date saying he had something important to tell me. He kissed my forehead and drove to school. I nearly fainted when he did that.

The day was over and I was walking to E's car. It was kinda slippery from all the rain, but I made it without falling on my butt. That's when it happened. I was reading Wuthering Heights and Edward was walking to his car, but he was a good 5-600 feet away. A van pulled too fast causing a car to swerve my way. Since I couldn't hear the screams from the other students, I had no idea that it was coming. I looked up and next thing I knew, Edward pulled me away and in a matter of seconds was crouched down, cradling me, and 5 feet away from his now wrecked car. Someone called the paramedics and Charlie showed up.

Great.

Charlie was on a rampage. He asked every ambulance worker if I and Edward was okay. They didn't think to separate us and we, plus a guy named Mike Newton who crashed the car, to the ER. There we were greeted with a handsome doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen, E's adoptive father. Dr. Cullen checked us out and spoke to Edward. I hope he's okay. Now that I think about it, Edward was really cold and I couldn't feel a heartbeat. Odd, very odd indeed.

The next day, Edward picked me up for our date in a red Jeep. He drove down a rode and stopped at a trailhead. We walked for about 3 hours and he was super patient. The sun started to come out near the end of our hike. He stopped and looked at me and grabbed his iPad from his backpack, since he doesn't know everything yet.

"I brought you out here to tell you a secret about me and my family."


	8. Undeniably Yours

**Sorry for the cliffie. It was needed so E could continue with his side. Now, we're going back. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.8: Undeniably Yours

EPOV

I felt so bad about leaving B alone for those 4 days because of the sun, but it left me thinking if I should tell her that we were vampires. I mean if I love her, she should choose to accept me or run away. I just can't live without her. During that time, I asked Carlisle if I could tell her about us. He said we have to ask the family, but he understands where I come from with this.

That night, I called a family meeting. I sat at the left hand of Carlisle, Esme on his right, then Alice and Jasper, and lastly Rosalie and Emmett.

I stood up and said, "I called you guys here so I could propose something to you. I know Carlisle and Alice, and probably Esme, agree with me on this. I want to tell B, I mean Bella, about us. It's not like she could tell anyone about us, unless she typed it. Also, it could be good for all of us to know sign language."

"Why would we learn sign language, Edward?" asked Esme.

"Bella so happens to be deaf. And I was thinking if I changed her, she might be able to hear me play for her."

To my greatest surprise, all of them said yes. Even Rose. Except, I don't like why she did it. She did it out of pity. After the meeting, I told her Bella wouldn't want her to be sorry for her and left Rose to think about it. When I tell Bella I what we are, I'll tell her I love her. But I might just die if she runs away.

On Friday, I picked B up from her house and asked her on a date. She happily accepted. We passed through the day like normal. Until, it happened.

I was walking to my car and Bella was waiting there for me. She looked up from the book she was reading, smiled, and continued reading. I was 550 feet away and smiled back. In front of me, a van pulled out fast with no regard for the things around it. A car swerved to get away and was going strait for B. She had no idea and couldn't hear the screaming. Without thinking I ran and caught her. I cradled her 5.6 feet away from my now wrecked Volvo.

Nice and I just got it detailed. At least it's not my Aston Martin.

Back to the matter at hand, some of the students and teachers called the paramedics, including my family to make sure Carlisle was ready for us. And Mike Newton, the guy that almost KILLED my B. Bella's father arrived and was frantic. At least he cares. We got a police escort to the hospital. Bella and I in one ambulance and Mike in the other. Carlisle checked out Bella and Mike and asked me to come talk to him. He asked if she saw anything and I said I think not. He said okay and good luck tomorrow. He also said to borrow Emmett's Jeep until mine's fixed by Rose.

The next day I picked B up in the Jeep and she looked surprised to see me. It was probably the Jeep. I drove to the trailhead and got her out of the truck and started the hike. Near the end of the hike and when the sun started to come out, I stopped before the entrance of my meadow. I pulled out my iPad and typed, "I brought you out here to tell you a secret about me and my family."

She looked concerned but signed continued. So, I did.

"We're not necessarily human. Can you go out in the meadow? I want to show you something."

She walked out into the meadow and looked back, beckoning me to follow. I took a deep breath and walked out, looking down. I looked up and she looked awestruck. She walked up and touched my cheek lovingly and I leaned into it. I continued about what I am.

"I'm, um, we're, um. I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it, E. By the way, you look simply handsome."

"We're vampires. I understand if you run away, because of me being a monster. But before you do, I wanted to say I love you al-" Then she kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

She broke the kiss and said, "I love you, too. And you're not a monster." I kissed her again and mentally yelled out 'Thank You'. I stopped things before they went to far, I mean we almost started making out and she might ingest the venom.

"Okay, anything you want to know?"

"Yes, um, how old are you?"

"I was born in 1901 and its 2012, so about 111 years old."

"What is this place?"

"My meadow. It can be ours, if you want."

"Of course, E. I want it to be ours forever."

Forever. That word gets me every time. Should I really think about forever with her? Or is this all a waste?


	9. Good Idea

**What did you think? I think this my longest chapter. And the story continues... ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.9:Good Idea

"I'm, um, we're, um. I don't know how to say this," he said.

"Just say it, E. By the way, you look simply handsome." It was the truth. Except he was more than handsome; he was exceptionally beautiful. I don't care if he was a pixie- wait, Alice is more of that. I could feel the sunshine radiate across his skin, as well see it.

"We're vampires. I understand if you run away, because of me being a monster. But before you do, I wanted to say I love you al-"

I wouldn't run. I would die before I did that. But the only reason I kissed him was because of one word. Love. He felt the same way I did.

The best part of it all was that he kissed me back. And it was great. My warm lips molded to his icy cold ones. Our lips moved in sync, like it was meant to be.

I started it, so I had to end it. After I broke it off, it took us a moment to catch our breath, but I don't think he needed it. It's time I told him. "I love you, too. And you're not a monster." I just can't believe he would think that about himself.

This time he kissed me. And I think he whispered 'thank you' against my lips. I must have imagined it. Probably not because I'm at boarder line make out with a vampire. He ended this time, and I read his whisper; it was something like 'venom'.

"Okay, anything you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes, um, how old are you?"

"I was born in 1901 and its 2012, so about 111 years old."

"What is this place?"

"My meadow. It can be ours, if you want."

"Of course, E. I want it to be ours forever."

"Hey, I want to teach you something. Give me your hand," I told him.

He gave it over and I traced his hand. I pulled down his middle and ring fingers to his palm. I looked at him and cleared my throat. I used my voice and said, "I love you."

I have no idea what it sounds like, but I've been told I sleep talk. I guess its okay, since his face lit up. He pecked my lips and stood up and held out his hand that I traced. I grabbed it and his iPad. He took it and typed, "I want to show you how I go through the forest." He grabbed my arm and hoisted me on his back and ran. Fast. I closed my eyes and laughed because I just loved this moment. E looked back with a huge smile on his face and stopped by the Jeep.

He opened the door for me and flashed over to the other side. He kissed my cheek and said, "Do you want to meet my family later at our river? It would be fun and maybe you can teach them something." I nodded yes and he started the car. He stopped at my house and I gave him a tour. We ended at my room.

He stepped in and I bashfully followed. He looked around and stopped at my massive book collection. He pointed to it and I blushed and signed, "I had a lot of free time, since no one wanted to get to know me. But now, that's changed." I kicked him out, so we could leave. When I returned downstairs, he was standing by the door and smiled. I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

On the way to his house, I noticed that it looked like we were going deeper and deeper into the woods. Then he turned into a semi-secluded driveway. He passed by a grand Victorian house with three floors to the garage near by. He parked in it and I saw a Porsche, a M3, a Mercedes, his Volvo (which is being repaired) and an Aston Martin Vanquish. He passed them all to park and got out to open my door, but I was still in shock from the cars. He laughed and helped me out of the Jeep.

I grabbed his bicep and we walked down a trail that led down to the river. The clouds covered the sun, so he didn't sparkle, but it was still warm out. I saw his siblings, Dr. Cullen, and one other lady. Alice flashed over to me and gave me a hug. Emmett came up and grabbed me and I started flailing. The group laughed and E signaled to Emmett to stop.

I stumbled when I got down and waved once E helped me settle. After I got hugs from everyone except Jasper, I was introduced to Esme, E's adoptive mother. I can see what he means by mother, because she was so sweet. We sat by the lake and everybody was waiting for something. I looked over to Edward and signed what. Everyone stared intently at his hands as he said that they wanted to see us 'talk'. My face must have said oh, because he laughed.

I asked him of they wanted to learn something. He asked them using his voice and they nodded and waited. I thought of what to teach them, so I decided to do the ABC's. It looked like a good idea.

This was going to be fun... I think.


	10. Bad Idea Turned Great

**Emmett learning sign language seems like a bad idea... Oh, well. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.10:Bad Idea Turned Great

EPOV

I was in the process of helping B teach the others -minus Alice, she was helping too- the ABCs. Em and Jazz kept on trying to get B to teach them cuss words. Bad idea all over. But it was fun also. After B taught them the alphabet, she taught them how to spell their names. Later on, Bella turned to me so I could teach them 'I love you'.

"What's this one, Eddie," Emmett asked. I looked over to Bella and said, "What is it, B."

She cleared her throat, as before, and said, "I love you," with a little roughness to it. I smiled and said, "That's what it means, Em."

"Whoa! She can talk! That's awesome! Can she say more?"

I looked at B and what she signed. "Um, Em, she said she's not a parrot and a little, like some names."

"Which names," asked Esme.

B answered this time by saying, "Bella, Edward, Ezme, B loves E, and E loves B."

Esme's eyes sparkled when she heard her name. The others looked slightly angered, but they loved the last part. Carlisle was trying to grasp why B could only say some words and how hard it might be to teach her to speak if we change her. He was thinking it might be like teaching a child to speak. He turned to me and asked, "She only knows some two syllable words."

I turned to B and was shocked with the look on her face. She looked angry. I asked her what's wrong and she replied by signing that she rather have people address her like a person, not a baby and she guessed by reading lips of people who speak.

"Carlisle, she said she rather be addressed as a person, than as a baby and she guessed on lip structure on words people say."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Bella, I wasn't thinking," Carlisle said.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

Sunday passed and I just dropped B off at her locker with a kiss on her cheek. Everyone stared when I signed see you at lunch. Then I was cornered by Lauren and Jessica.

"Why did you kiss that freak? You're suppose to be with ME. And what were you doing with your hands," Lauren exclaimed.

"Bella is not a freak, I don't even LIKE you and I was doing sign language," I said a little angered. I stormed off and left them in the hallway.

It was lunch time and I already got my 'lunch'. I saw B walking with a tray in her hands. I look down and the next sound I hear is Bella's weak cry. I look up and see her running out of the room crying. I got up, followed her scent, and found her outside on a bench, still crying. I got up to her, sat down, gave her a hug, kissed her forehead, and hummed her lullaby she'll never hear into it.

"That'z pretty, E. Play it fo me," she said with her lovely voice.

"How?"

"Beat," she signed. "I can feel the beat off the side of the speaker, acoustic guitar, or amp."

I kiss her right now. In fact I did, until I heard gasps around me and felt a light slap on my cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried Lauren before she ran away. Okay, moving on.

"Come with me, B, and I'll play for you."

She stood up, and I grabbed her hand and ran to the Jeep in the rain. I drove home and got B out of the car and ran to the kitchen to make her some hot tea. She walked in awestruck.

"Want a tour?" I asked. She nodded and followed me. I showed her many rooms. I ended mine like her's, my room/the music room.

The room was simple. It had a black leather couch, a wall made of glass, and another that had my music equipment. The equipment included my CDs, stereo, amps, and guitars. Since I hadn't recorded her lullaby, I'll just have to play it for her on my acoustic guitar and have her touch the lower body of it.

I sat on my leather couch with my guitar around my neck and patted the space next to me. B sat next to me and I placed her hand on the body of the guitar.

When I started playing, she leaned into me and closed her eyes. At this moment, I thought, nothing can be better than this.


	11. Happiness turned Disatrous

**Back to this story that some call cute (you know who you are, don't lie!) You're all free to PM me with questions (make sure to say Lyn though, I share this account so keep that in mind!)This story is ending soon due to two things: 1) I recently found out I have tendinitis in my little fingers and 2) I'm already thinking the ending. Love y'all through my nutter days. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch. 11: Happiness turned Disastrous

BPOV

Sitting here with E makes me feel good about myself. I still wish I could hear things, like his voice. I bet it sounds great.

I should stop being negative. I should look at the bright side, like being with the most amazing man ever.

"Hey, what's wrong?" See? Amazing.

"Nothing," I signed back.

"Nothing, ha. I'll ignore it for now. Anyway, I need to get you back to your Charlie's so we can play some baseball with the wolves."

"What? Never mind, I should stop asking questions in general."

"Especially if you ask Emmett."

"Why would I ask Emmett anything?"

"Good answer. Now hurry up."

* * *

I sat in my living room, waiting for the lamps to flicker cueing E's arrival. When they did, I got up, kissed Charlie's cheek, and opened the door. Edward smiled back at me with a slightly curious gazed. He was about to say when I yelled, "BYE PA! LOVE YOU! ZEE YOU!"

"Pa?"

"Never mind that, you looked like you were about ask me something?" I signed back as we walked up to the monster Jeep I saw earlier.

"Yeah, how do you know when someone's at the door?"

"The lights tell me."

"I didn't know you talk to electrical appliances."

"I don't, they flicker when the doorbell rings. Plus, I hoped that we were going to run there."

"Oh we will, it's just that we have to keep up with appearances and we might have to run with the dogs."

When we arrived to the end of the trail, E got out and helped me onto his back. As soon as he started running, I giggled. After a while, I noticed some fairly large wolves running also. We made it to the clearing and followed us were five teenaged guys. One looked familiar.

EPOV (ooh, didn't expect that!)

As soon as B got off my back, Sam started yelling at me.

"WHO IS SHE! DOES SHE KNOW? AND WHY IS SHE STARING AT MY MOUTH AND MOTIONING SOMETHING!"

"She is-"

"Bella" B imputed.

"- yes she knows, she's deaf, and she motioning to you to slow down."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, let's do this!"

The game started off great. In between switching, I ran over to Bella and she signed one thing: "Show off". Alice stopped in mid-run and saw a vision come to her about three nomadic vampires, not the good kind.

I looked over to Carlisle and he motioned to run, but I only made it to the other side of the clearing with B. Three vampires appeared, two males and a female. The Wolves and my family handled it when one of the males tried to fun for my Bella. The other male just walked off into the woods and thought, "Good riddance and I am done with this." The female just watched as her mate was torn to pieces. She tried to run when they turned for her.

While this was happening, I stood in front of Bella. To distract her from what was happening, I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to kiss her, but this not the time for that. All I wanted was for her to be safe. At that moment, I chose. I chose forever.

But two things first.


	12. NO!

**One question, what's your favorite song? Now back to this spastically scheduled story. Some readers can't take a secret... or cliff hangers... More at the bottom, too ~Lyn ;)**

Soundless Music

Ch.12: No!

BPOV

It's been a couple months since the baseball game and I've been living in bliss. Everyday gets better and better and I love it.

Today I wanted to take a drive with Charlie, seeing how I've been spending all my time with E. I was a wonderful, bright overcast afternoon.

Until it happened.

A giant russet wolf ran in front of the truck and caused us to swerve and crash into a tree. Behind that tree was a hill and we started rolling down it.

I was able to read Charlie's lips, seeing how my hearing aid fell out, saying go. I slipped out just before it rolled with Charlie in it. I had no cell service either.

I had one thought though, Jacob effing Black.

**Okay, excuse time. School, no sleep, pain in hands, school, homecoming, Chinese class, goddess of sudden death, muse cd, report, story, reading, **_**Le Miz**_** and school.  
Anyway, love y'all!**


	13. I so want to kill that dog right now

**Catching up on holidays so happy: All Saint's Day, Allerheiligen, Toussaint, Martinstag, Remembrance Sunday, Armistice de 1918, Remembrance Day, Veteran's Day, Wapenstilstand 1918, Volkstrauertag, Thanksgiving, Totensonntag, Ewigkeitssonntag, and St. Andrew's day. Whew... ~Lyn;)**

Soundless Music

Ch. 13: I so want to kill that dog right now...

EPOV

Total bliss is the words I would use to describe the last few months with B. We've fallen even more in love since that day playing baseball. I had helped Bella into getting a hearing aid so she could try to hear a bit better. I already asked Charlie and he gave me his blessing.

I had decided to use my mother's ring. Now all I had to wait for was the right time.

~{SM}~

It was summer and Bella and Charlie went for a drive. I decided to go hunting, but after my fill of mountain lion and elk, I went to find/follow B and Charlie.

I was running past a steep, rocky hill which at the top was a road. First I smelt it; I then saw it.

Charlie was crushed by the truck and wheezing. "Charlie?"

"Keep her safe for me, son. And tell her I love her," he said before his heart stopped beating.

Bella!? Where is she! I started climbing up the hill and then I saw her. She was perfectly fine, just with some cuts and a look that could kill. She looked up at me with relief and signed Charlie?

I looked down and shook my head no and held her in my arms while she started crying for a father she didn't know much of, but gave her the world. She started sobbing softly and looked at me.

I kissed her cheek and asked what had happened. She gave me three words: Jacob effing Black.

Too bad I can't go dog hunting...


	14. Who's gonna die? This guy

**To **_**DizzyIzzyCullen**_**: LET'S GO DOG HUNTUN'! If you were wondering, Jacob Fans, I hate him wish for him to, um, disappear and for me and my friend here to go dog hunting. Mystery Chapie, guess who! ~Lyn XP  
**  
Soundless Music

Ch.14: Who's gonna die? This guy.

?POV

Minding my own business while hung up for a deaf girl is hard. I worry that, that bloodsucker will kill her, but she's happy too.

But I messed up real bad.

Like, I ended up killing someone and getting a new middle name bad.

Why, why, WHY did they just happen to see me!

Damn geographicy placed road!

Damn hill.

Damn me for being an idiot for messing with a vampire's mate's afternoon drive.

Thank God for the treaty, but I still don't think that will save me from the pack. They saw EVERYTHING!

But I'm more afraid of what Bella will do to me, seeing how I caused the swerve that caused the truck to roll in slowish motion (to me anyway) and killing Charlie...

Damn gravity and its stupid laws of physics!

Might as well start digging my own grave...

...Or at least start running, but they'll still find me...


	15. Funeral and Agreements

**This story is coming to an end soon. I loved all of your responses to this so much. I was listening to **_**Time**_** from the Inception sound track while writing this and it fit... Sad chapter. ~Lyn**

Soundless Music

Ch.15: Funeral and Agreements

3rd Person

The day was dismal, sad, and gray. At least it wasn't raining. The ground was moist and green as all grass should be. The location was too dreary for it though. The majority of town and the Rez was present. In the front was Bella and the Cullens. Edward was holding Bella in his arms with his chin resting on her head. Bella was faced inward to Edward's chest but was still looking on to the site. Close to the back was a guilty looking Jacob Black. His face held shame, regret, guilt, and pain. After this, he would be isolated and hunted down by lions, bears, and angry readers in the woods. But before, an agreement had to be made. The place where these people are gathered is spotted with stones sticking from the ground.

The place, you might have guessed, is a graveyard.

And the place in front is an empty pit slowly being filled with an ornate casket adorned with wild flowers and ruffled tulips. In the casket is Charlie Swan.

The will was read and Bella was left with everything. Renee wanted Bella to come to Florida with her, she decide against it when seeing Bella with Edward.

Oh what a sad day it is in Forks...

~(B+E)~

EPOV

That night we met at the treaty line. Jacob was prepared to leave for good and was just waiting for this to be over.

Carlisle and Billy Black came to an agreement due to the circumstances of the incident that occurred a week ago.

Bella was free to marry me with out any hate coming their side. And to become a vampire too.

Now for her to become happy again.

Then my question can finally be asked...

"Alice, when?"

"Soon, Edward. Soon."


	16. Waiting And then, FINALLY!

**I think this will be moderately good ending coming up soon. I'm not sure if I should put in a wedding, but Bella will be changed in the end. I'm writing a new story, mainly for comic book lovers like me, for the Avengers with a bit of Batman in it... PLUS I CHANGED BELLA'S AGE. Peace, love, Batman~ Lyn (ps this creeper got a twitter, so if you like randomness find me batman_lover44)****  
**  
Soundless Music

Ch.16: Waiting... And then, FINALLY!

EPOV

Bella was slowing and gradually getting better. She moved into my room after I got a California King sized bed installed in there. She didn't really notice it.

At first she would mainly cry herself to sleep in my arms, both of us under the covers and an electric blanket, in pajamas Alice forced me to buy for the both of us. The worst was when she would cry in the shower. I had to turn off the water, grab a towel and wrap it around her, while trying not to look.

Our senior year started and things progressively got better. She became more sociable and was placed in all of my classes. But I still wait for the right moment and constantly bother Alice and get the same answer:

"Soon, Edward."

Until, a week before her 17th birthday.

"Ask her in the meadow, before we give her presents at the house."

YES!

~{B&E}~

*una semana más tarde o, ou une semaine plus tard, or one week later*

I led a blind folded Bella into the meadow clearing, which was surrounded by electric candles (what I love this place, I don't want it to burn down). She had a slight smile on her face and kept on asking me questions, like "E, Where awre we going?"

The center of the meadow was slightly covered with a blanket. I led her to it and stopped her. As I kissed her forehead, I took off her blindfold. Her eyes were filled with wonder and awe. I smiled and slowly began to lower to my knee, but first stopped to chastely kiss her lips. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mother's ring: a thin silver band, with a circular emerald surrounded by a ring of pointed diamonds.

"B, Bella, Isabella, I love you. When I look at you I see the rest of my existence. I love the way that you don't let anything get to you. You changed my life and I want to be with you forever. Marry me?" I asked and signed.

She was speechless. Tears threatened to spill over as her hands covered her mouth. She went to my level and tackled me to the blanket. Her face buried into my chest as she nodded. I pulled her face to mine and gave the utmost passionate kiss in the world that I could muster.

I only thought of one thing: She said YES!

**Very, very, interesting I must say. Remember, loverlies: batman_lover44, Wedding or No Wedding, comic books/new story, the end is near, and all described things are 'Pure Imagination'.**


End file.
